


Red Lingerie

by xQueenBx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xQueenBx/pseuds/xQueenBx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's new favorite colour on Laura is red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Today is Carmilla's birthday and Laura knew exactly what she was going to give to her. Something that she won't expect at all, which makes Laura excited for her reaction. 

Laura quickly finished shopping at the mall and she started walking back to their shared room. She was so excited she had goosebumps forming on her arms. 

After a 15 minute walk she walked up to their room and she quickly got changed, waiting for Carmilla to arrive back from wherever she was. She set the rest of the gift on the bed and sat there waiting for Carmilla to step through the door. 

About 10 minutes later, she walks in with a grunt and goes straight for the fridge for some blood, not glancing at the other end of the room. Laura stood up and walked slowly towards Carmilla, whispering in her ear.

"Happy birthday Carm" she whispered seductively. She felt her stop in her tracks and felt her shiver. She smirked when Carmilla turned around and looked her up and down. Laura was wearing red lingerie, the most sexiest Carmilla has ever seen. She has never seen anything more sexy in her 300 years of living then in this moment. Her breath hitched and she gulped, staring Laura down with hungry eyes. Her pupils were dilated and her mouth was dry.

"Cupcake... you looking fucking ravishing" she couldn't take her eyes off of her. Laura was still smirking and she walked to the bed, swaying her ass along the way. She heard Carmilla growl and she sat on the bed, crossing her legs.

"Here, there's more to your gift. Open it" she handed the bag for Carmilla to open. She sat down and took out the items. Her jaw dropped and she swallowed the lump in her throat. There was a vibrator, fuzzy handcuffs, and a big strap-on. 

"I wanna use all those things on you Carm. I wanna fuck you so good for your birthday. Are you gonna let me fuck you how I want to?" Carmilla was going insane from the way Laura was acting. She never expected this side of her.

She growled once again and brought Laura in for a rough kiss. She was more then happy to oblige and the two were going at it until their lips were hurting. Laura pulled back and instantly sucked on Carmilla's neck roughly. She laid her down on the bed and got on top of her, moving her tongue and mouth all around. Carmilla was squirming and whimpering underneath her, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter. 

Laura removed her top and bra, instantly taking a nipple in her mouth. She licked and sucked on it, getting wet herself from the noises her girlfriend was making. Carmilla's hands gripped on Laura's hair roughly, keeping her in place. Laura bit roughly on her nipple, which made Carmilla hiss. Laura moved her hand into Carmilla's underwear and slowly rubbed her sensitive clit. 

Carmilla bucked her hips at the sudden movement and bit her lip roughly. 

"Fuck!" Her fangs were fully out and she was so horny right in this moment, more horny then shes ever been. She felt Laura remove her hand and she whined at the loss of contact.

"What are you doing? Don't stop!" Laura smirked and came up and whispered in her ear. "You don't give me any orders. I'm in charge. I fuck you how I want, got it?" Carmilla bit her lip and nodded eagerly. Hearing Laura talk that way was her new favorite thing. 

Laura pulled Carmilla's pants and underwear down, instantly smelling her sex.

"God Carm, you're so wet for me" she got in between her legs and spread them wide, sucking and biting on the inside of her inner thighs. Carmilla squirmed and moaned, needing Laura to put her mouth where she needed her most. She grabbed Laura's head to pull her in. Wrong move. Laura went up towards her and gently choked her, yet still having a firm grip on her neck.

"I said I was in charge, we don't want to be a bad girl now do we Carm?" She shook her head and closed her eyes. She was gonna explode any minute now. Laura smirked and got back down, and started licking around Carmilla's pussy. She bucked her hips and looked down at Laura, who was already staring up at her.

Laura then gave Carmilla's pussy a lick, then started to stuff her whole mouth in there. She ate her out like she hasn't eaten in days. She was licking and sucking and she loved the taste of her. Carmilla moaned loudly and roughly pulled on Laura's hair, bringing her closer. She knew she wouldn't last too long, Laura was driving her crazy already. She was panting and moaning Laura's name over and over again, while her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. Laura stared at her the whole time, loving the faces she was making.

"Keep your eyes open and look at me while I eat you. I want you to look at me while you cum" Carmilla instantly opened her eyes and stared down hungrily at Laura, spreading her juices moments after all over Laura's mouth while keeping her gaze on her. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"That felt amazing" Laura smirked and grabbed the handcuffs from beside them and looked at Carmilla.

"Do you trust me?" Carmilla nodded and Laura smiled, giving her a kiss then putting the handcuffs on her. She grabbed the strap-on and hooked it on herself. 

"You look so hot" Carmilla said licking her lips, not being able to take her eyes off the strap-on that was currently strapped on her body. Laura smirked and grabbed the vibrator as well, turning it on.

"You like seeing me with it on Carm? You want me to fuck you so good with the strap-on? I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name" Carmilla growled and she hissed, showing Laura her fangs. She was gonna die if Laura didn't stop talking so dirty and start fucking her. Laura smiled smugly, loving the affect she had on her vampire girlfriend. 

She slid the fake toy over Carmilla's folds, teasing her clit. Carmilla moaned loudly at the sudden contact and whispered. 

"Laura please..." she was desperate to be fucked. Laura smirked, continuing to run the toy through her folds. 

"Please what Carm?"

"Please fuck me! I need you Laura I need to feel you inside me, please!" Laura loved when Carmilla begged, it made her wet. Laura slowly put the toy inside her, easily gliding in. She didn't even need lube, Carmilla was already soaking wet. Carmilla moaned louder then she has all night, breathing heavily.

"F-fuck, faster, please!" Laura moved inside her faster, wanting to please her as much as she could. She brought the vibrator to her clit and placed it there while fucking her senseless with the strap-on. Carmilla's legs started shaking, she was in heaven. 

She was breathing heavily and curse words were the only things that could be heard from Carmilla's mouth. 

"Fuck fuck don't stop. Harder fuck me harder!" Laura fucked her harder, and quicker, easily sliding in and out of Carmilla. She kept the vibrator in place and she went down and brought Carmilla's hardened, sensitive nipples into her mouth again. Carmilla was in ecstasy, she was truly in heaven. She was getting fucked so good by Laura, she was going to cum any minute now, Laura was going to join her pretty soon as well. 

Just a few more thrusts sent Carmilla over the edge and she instantly came, legs shaking and chest moving up and down. Laura pulled out once she knew Carmilla came fully undone and she took off the handcuffs. She kissed her wrists and pulled her hair roughly, bringing her face close.

"Knees, now" Carmilla instantly turned around and propped herself on her knees, ass sticking out. Laura spanked her once, and she moaned loudly. She actually liked the feeling of being spanked. Laura spanked her hard again and again, till her ass cheeks were red. She didn't realize how good it would feel, and she bit her lip instantly getting more wet. Laura could sense her thoughts because she put her hand there to feel her wetness.

"Mm, you're more wet for me. You like when I spank you Carm?" She spanked her again. Carmilla just whimpered, she couldn't speak. She loved it.

"Answer my question! Do you like me spanking you baby?" She spanked her hard again. Carmilla moaned loudly and spoke the best she could.

"Yes! I love it god it feels so good Laura" she smiled and instantly sticked the fake toy inside her again, fucking her roughly. Carmilla screamed her name and she knew she was gonna cum in seconds. She couldn't take it anymore. 

"God I'm so- fuck! You're gonna make me cum Laura, fuck I'm cumming" Laura moved in and out of her roughly, moving at a fast pace. Seconds later she felt Carmilla's walls tighten around the toy and she came more then the previous time. Laura rode out her orgasm and pulled back, taking off the toy and laying next to Carmilla. She was panting and her eyes were closed. Laura wore her out, no other girl has done that to her before. Carmilla was full of sweat and her hair was a mess, but Laura still thought she was the most beautiful person she's ever laid eyes on. 

"Cupcake, god that was amazing. I loved seeing this side of you" Laura giggled and cuddled into Carmilla. 

"I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am" Carmilla just smirks and wraps her arms around Laura. That much was true.

"Happy birthday Carm, I love you" Carmilla smiled and kissed her girlfriend softly, slowly drifting off into a peaceful slumber. 

"Thank you. I love you too cupcake" she mumbled before sleep overtook her.


End file.
